The Legend of Zelda: The Legend of Hyrule 3 of 3
by sukit-trebek
Summary: The Third and final instalment of my retold story of the Ocarina of Time, with a few new things added in. Enjoy and R
1. Chapter 1: Ganondorf

The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time

**The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time**

**Part III: The Legend of Hyrule**

Chapter 1: Ganondorf

It was a gloomy day for Hyrule. The sky was covered in clouds and not a gust of wind in any direction. Word had spread around the castle about the tragic events of the night before. It was a heartbreaking day for Hyrule.

Sir Ravin rode through the gate of Hyrule and saluted the soldiers on guard.

"Where is he being held," he asked the closest guard.

"In the dungeons, sir," answered the guard with authority.

"Very good," he said to the guard before he galloped away.

There were surprisingly many people outside in the marketplace for such a gloomy day. Sir Ravin whistled before he came to the busy people in the market. They all looked at him and made a path for him to get to the castle road. He rushed up the road and made it to the castle.

He jumped off his horse and handed the reins to the stable boy waiting for him.

Ravin made his way to the Royal Chamber. He opened the magnificent doors and closed them behind him. In front of him were the King and Queen of Hyrule.

"Tell me I've been hearing lies," he said to the King.

"I'm sorry to tell you that what you have heard is true," King Marten responded.

Sir Ravin let out a fast breath and looked around the chamber with a lot on his mind. He was clearly troubled.

"Has he told you why he did it at least," asked Ravin.

"He hasn't said a word to anyone," King Marten responded, "Which is why I'm glad you are here. He may talk to you if anyone at all."

Sir Ravin stopped and thought for a long while. What would he possibly say to him. Ganondorf has been like a brother to him.

"It is a dark day for the Kingdom of Hyrule," Queen Belle said, "We are all shocked and in disbelief. But Ganondorf must be but to trial for what he has done."

"Is there absolute proof that he is the culprit?"

"Yes," said the Queen.

Sir Ravin waited for a response from one of them. Nothing came.

"Who," Sir Ravin finally asked.

Queen Belle and King Marten gave each other a worried look.

"He-," started King Marten still looking at his wife, then to Ravin, "He admitted it himself...with pride."

"...with pride," asked Sir Ravin confused?

"He doesn't seem ashamed of what he did," the Queen said.

Sir Ravin was quiet in thought. How could Ganondorf do such a thing?

"Is everyone in the family dead?"

"Yes," answered the King with a saddened tone, "It was a man, his wife and their child. Ganondorf claims to have used dark magic on them. Did you know anything of him meddling in dark magic, Ravin?"

Sir Ravin knew the answer.

"No, I had no idea," lied Ravin.

"I've made it clear that there will be no dark magic in my kingdom," said the King, "You know the consequence of his actions, don't you."

"Your Highness, I beg you to reconsider-", begged Sir Ravin.

The King stood up from his throne.

"Sir Ravin," the King yelled, "The law is the law and I will not change it for anyone; even someone as highly respected as Ganondorf."

The two men stared at each other for a while.

"Marten try not to raise your voice," said the Queen as she touched King Marten's wrist, "Zelda is sleeping."

The king looked his wife in the eyes and nodded his head. He slowly sat back down. He looked back at Sir Ravin from his throne.

"I'm sorry, Ravin," he apologized, "It's just with all this going on I'm a little on the edge of the table with everyone."

"You don't have to apologize, sir," Sir Ravin said to him, "I was out of line. The laws are meant to be obeyed so our young ones have a kingdom to grow up in."

There was a silence.

"Sir Ravin, go see if Ganondorf will talk to you. Maybe he will have a reason for you."

"Yes, your majesty," said Sir Ravin as he bowed and walked out of the Royal Chamber.

The air was much damper and old in the dungeons. This was the place to find all of the scum of Hyrule. Sir Ravin made his way through the dungeon. There were cells on either side of him full of hate and greed. This place just had an evil in it like no other place. Sir Ravin sensed it. He had been down here many times before, but this time he could somehow sense the evil. Everything seemed darker and scarier even though everything was the same.

He eyed each of the prisoners in the cells. He recognized many of the men. He had been to all of their trials. He had learned to pity them in the time he had been of his rank. He pittied them but he still saw no excuse for what they did to get in here in the first place.

Some of the prisoners didn't even resemble men anymore. They had been reduced to animals by torture and captivity. Each one had rags covering their bodies. Their bodies looked as it they had not had a bath in years, which was probably the case. The lack of fresh air seemed to have an effect on them as well. The prisoners didn't seem to have any strength left in them to even stand most of the time. They were not any form of eye candy to say the least.

Sir Ravin finally reached the very last cell. He slowly walked in front of the bars to see Ganondorf hunched over on a stool looking the other way. His dark armor blended in to the dark cell that he was in. Ravin had never seen this armor before.

"Ganondorf," said Ravin hoping for some kind of response.

He saw Ganondorf's head look to the side but not far enough to see Ravin. There was no response. Ravin waited a while for some sort of reply.

"Tell my why, Ganondorf," asked Ravin.

He saw Ganondorf lift his tall frame from the stool and stand up. He then walked to the bars of his cell and looked Sir Ravin in the eyes. Ravin jumped a little when he saw Ganondorf's eyes. They didn't look the same. They had intense amounts of anger in them. They had eachother's gaze for a long time.

"Because," he started, "I wanted to."

Ganondorf had a smirk now. His eyes started to glow.

Ravin was startled by the sudden loud noises in the room. All of the inmates around him started throwing themselves against the bars of their cells. Sir Ravin took his eyes off Ganondorf and looked at the inmates slam themselves into the metal bars. The guards at the other end of the dungeon didn't know what to do. Some of the inmates started to bleed from the impacts they were taking. They showed no sign of slowing down either; they didn't seem to feel anything at all. Ravin looked into one of the inmate's eyes, they were lit up in the same way Ganondorf's eyes were. He started to notice all of the inmates eyes were like that. Their faces were expressionless, but they continued to run full speed into the bars of their cells. Most of the inmates were starting to bleed prefusely.

Sir Ravin turned to Ganondorf who was still staring at him with the same smirk.

"Stop this Ganondorf," he ordered.

The slamming stopped for a second. Ravin looked down the hallway of cells again and saw the inmates all backed up to the opposite end of their cells. The guards looked at each other.

"No," yelled Ravin.

The inmates then rushed headfirst in the bars killing themselves instantly.

Ravin looked back at Ganondorf, who was still in the same position with that smirk. The light in his eyes were gone.

"Did you enjoy that, General," said Ganondorf a deep whisper.

Sir Ravin stared back at him in horror for a long time. He then walked away. He could hear Ganondorf snickering behind him. The blood from the inmates had now flooded the entire dungeon floor. The Ganondorf that Sir Ravin knew is completely gone. This new Ganondorf was definition of evil.

The day of Ganondorf's trial came. The final decision was that he was to be executed. But every time someone would try to kill him he ended up killing them instead. Someone would swing an axe at him and the axe would break. Every time he would be hung he would just levitate. Every single method used for executions was used on Ganondorf but each one failed. Ganondorf was labeled unkillable.

The King had enough of Ganondorf and just wanted him out. He then banished Ganondorf from Hyrule. Ganondorf seemed to have no objection to this. He went by himself to the west. He ended up in the desert, which was not a part of Hyrule.

Ganondorf felt that his King, to which he had served for so long, had betrayed him. He seeked revenge on King Marten. He summoned a storm to pass over the castle. The storm destroyed the Royal Chamber and killed King Marten and the lovely Queen Belle, leaving the young Princess Zelda to lead Hyrule. This made Hyrule weaker in his opinion, giving him the perfect time to strike.


	2. Chapter 2: Ravin's Mission

Chapter 2: Ravin's Mission

Chapter 2: Ravin's Mission

All of this had been running through Sir Ravin's head. These were the kinds of horrors that Link would have to face soon. He no longer thought of the old Ganondorf, it was always the evil that had overcome him. He had come so close to destroying the kingdom he loved, and now it seemed like he was the one with power over everyone in Hyrule combined.

Sir Ravin looked over at Link who was still unconscious from his heroic stunt at Kakoriko Village.

"If anyone among us has a chance to face Ganondorf it would be you, kid," said Sir Ravin quietly, "Bye the way, I'm still holding you're word that I will get the killing blow on Ganondorf."

He looked at Link's face as if he expected him to say something. As he expected Link didn't even budge.

"Well," said Ravin as he got up and patted Link on the shoulder, "I should let you rest. It may be the last one you have before things get worse."

He then left the room.

Ravin picked up his sword and shield he had left leaning against the house beside the door. He looked to the sky as he reequipped his gear. The day was about to wind down. He could see the first of the stars that were to come out.

"Any word on his recovery," came a voice from Ravin's left.

Ravin looked to the left to see a flying ball of light.

"Nope he's still knocked out cold, Navi" Ravin responded.

"I just hope he's not like this for too long," Navi said.

Ravin put the final touches on his gear.

"That's why I have to hurry," he said to her.

"Hurry," asked Navi, "Where are you going?"

"I think there might be one more place I can find some people who will fight with us," said Sir Ravin.

"Who?"

He paused for a second.

"The Gerudo," he said with a smirk.

"That's like going into the lion's den, besides don't they work WITH Ganondorf," asked Navi.

"Since last I heard their leader, Nabooru, has broken off from him," explained Ravin, "The timing of this cannot be coincidental."

Sir Ravin started down the stairs to ground level.

"Just be careful," asked Navi, "I've heard disturbing stories about the Gerudo."

"I've delt with worse," said Ravin he turned to the house Link is in, "Let him know where I am."

"Sure thing," Navi said.

With that, Sir Ravin walked out of the town by himself to set off to Gerudo Valley.


	3. Chapter 3: Link's Revival

Chapter 3: Link's Revival

Chapter 3: Link's Revival

Link's eyes spread open very slowly. He didn't know where he was. He felt something cool and wet hit his shoulder. He looked up to see the rain begin to fall. He looked ahead again and he saw the gate to Hyrule Castle about 50 yards away. It was fully repaired for some reason. Link started walking towards the gate.

He looked all around him in every direction; the horizon was consumed by blackness. The only thing he saw was the grass field in front of him and the Hyrule Gate. He started walking towards the gate. Lightning lit up the sky. Link listened for the thunder. A thick boom echoed in the air.

_There is nothing to be worried about. It's just a storm._

Then there came another boom.

_I didn't see any lightning._

Another one echoed in the night.

Link couldn't figure out what was going on. Another boom came again. It didn't sound like it was from all around him like thunder would. It was coming from the gate.

Link kept his eyes on the gate as he inched forward. The booming got louder and more intense with each step he took towards the gate. Then there came another boom.

_Wait! That was no boom!_

It sounded like some kind of roar from a monster. Link kept a steady eye on the drawbridge of the gate. Another boom came from behind it. The booming seemed to stop.

Link started looking around for any sign of a monster out in the open. He didn't see anything but the distant blackness. There was a hard pound at the drawbridge, followed by a splintering sound. Something was ramming the drawbridge. Another gut wrenching slam started again. The splintering sound was worse this time. Link grabbed at his sword to be ready to fight this thing.

The next ram sent the door into many splinters flying towards Link. He covered his eyes as the wood shards flew by him. He looked forward again to see nothing behind the door but blackness. Link got out of his attack stance.

Link heard a deep grunt. He took a second look at the doorway. He could now see a gargantuan monster in the doorway. It had a dark figure but its eyes were glowing yellow. It held two giant swords in each of its hands. It took a long hard breath and then let out an earthshaking roar at Link.

Link was too scared to react. The monster jumped towards Link, it was flying through the air incredibly fast. Link held up his shield to do anything against the attack. He realized that he didn't have a shield. He then reached to his sheath and the mastersword was gone also. Link looked towards the monster as it crushed him underneath it's massive body.

Link's eyes opened immediately. He was looking at the ceiling of a house he found somewhat familiar. He could see the angry yellow eyes on the pale white ceiling. He knew his dreams meant something, but he hasn't had one like this since he was younger. Link immediately remembered how real his dream had become when he was a boy.

He decided to take his mind off the subject. He saw the sunlight come through the window to his left. It looked around midday. Link sat up in the bed and looked around. He instantly knew he was in Kakariko Village. He didn't have to look outside to tell. He knew he was in Impa's house. He didn't see anyone else in the room, so he got up and walked to the door.

As soon as he touched the door he remembered how he got here.

_What happened to me out there? What happened?_

Link stood at the door for a while replaying what had happened. While Link was standing there, the door opened by itself. Link looked up to see a woman on the other side of the door way.

"HE'S AWAKE EVERYONE," yelled the woman, "HE'S AWAKE."

The woman ran off into the town. Link saw everyone poke their heads out of their windows and doors. Some even came out into the streets to see him. Link realized he drew a crowd pretty fast. They were all waving and applauding him.

Link saw a bright light come to his shoulder. He saw Navi and gave her a big smile. He knew she was smiling back.

He then waved to the crowd and got a big response. He had not gotten used to being a hero; he didn't believe he was one. But these people need and deserve a hero, so he smiled and waved back.

Link searched the crowd for Sir Ravin. He didn't find him though.

"Where is Ravin," Link asked Navi.

Navi told Link where Ravin went while Link was waving at the people.

"What is he thinking," said Link in an angry voice.

"He wanted me to tell you when you woke up," Navi explained, "He said we may not have time for you to wake up so he went by himself."

"He went by himself!"

"Yes," said Navi over the crowd.

"When did he-" started Link as he saw someone in the crowd that he didn't expect.


	4. Chapter 4: The Return of Sheik

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: The Return of Sheik

Link spotted Sheik standing in the back of the crowd leaning against one of the houses. He saw Sheik walk into the house he was leaning against. Before he closed the door he looked at Link.

"Who is that," asked Navi?

"I don't really know," said Link, "His name is Sheik, though."

Link stood at the door and received individual thanks from many of the villagers; this took a very long time. The town finally quieted down, and Link made his way to the building Sheik was in.

Link opened the door to the dark house. The house was nothing more than one really big room. It looked like it was pretty old. The wood was starting to grey. Link looked around for Sheik but didn't see anything, but he did see a huge spider on the wall to his right. It was about the size of his head. Link inspected the spider for a second.

"What took so long," came a voice from across the room.

"Sorry, I tried to get here as fast as I could," replied Link.

"I see," Sheik told Link.

There was a silence.

"Is there a reason you are here," asked Link.

"Do I need a reason to visit the hero of time," asked Sheik back.

"Well," started Link, "Not really."

"I take it you are starting to trust me," said Sheik.

"I don't know you well enough," answered Link quickly, "but something is telling me you are trying to help."

"Oh yeah," said Sheik, "You trust me enough to come into this place unarmed?"

"I figured you have a lot of guts if you tried to kill me here," said Link.

The two of them stared at each other. Sheik looked up at Navi.

"I see you've found your fairy," observed Sheik.

"Is there something on your mind, or did you just bring us in this junk heap to talk about me," asked Navi.

"This junk heap used to be my home a long time ago," Sheik told Navi, "A long time ago the Sheikah lived in this village. Most of our race is long gone, Impa is the only other Sheikah left in Hyrule. Sheikah's are excellent at retrieving information; which is what leads me here to you."

"What is it," asked Link?

"Your friend, Sir Ravin, is being held captive by the Gerudo," Sheik told Link.

"How do you know this," asked Link as he stepped towards Sheik.

"Like I said I'm good at getting information," Sheik responded.

"So is that what you have been waiting here for," Navi asked, "waiting to tell us this? Why don't you make yourself useful and help us get him back?"

"I have every intention to, little fairy," said Sheik with a smirk.

There was a bit of an akward silence.

"Link may trust you but I don't," Navi said to Sheik very aggressively.

"I don't care if you trust me, but I do expect you to fulfill your destiny. All of us have similar goals here," Sheik said to both of them.

Sheik moved to the back of the house and looked through the back door.

"We need to leave now if we want to save your friend," said Sheik.

"Fine," said Link, "Let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5: Attack of the Phantom

Chapter 5: Attack of the Phantom

Chapter 5: Attack of the Phantom

Link, Navi, and Sheik made their way across the Kakoriko Bridge with Epona walking beside them. There were many people seeing the three of them off. They even stayed at the entrance until the travelers were out of sight.

"Can't we ride your horse," asked Sheik.

"Not yet," answered Link, "We'll ride her when it's dark to avoid danger. Right now I'm letting her rest before then."

Sheik admired Epona for a second.

"She's a healthy looking horse, big too."

He ran his hand through Epona's mane, and Epona shook her head and moved away from Sheik.

"She's a little shy, just give her time," said Link.

A few hours later they spotted the Gate of Hyrule on their right. Link instantly thought of his dream. He wondered if it would come true.

"You've been dreaming about this place, haven't you," asked Sheik.

Link was a little stunned as he looked away from the giant wall and towards Sheik. Sheik was returning his gaze.

"How did you know," asked Link.

"I have them, also," replied Sheik.

"What have you seen?"

Sheik looked to the ground and then back at Link.

"I'd rather not share it with you right now," he told Link.

"Why not," asked Navi in an angry tone.

"The sun is setting, Link," said Sheik avoiding Navi's question.

"Hey," yelled Navi, "Why won't you tell us about your dreams?"

"It's not the right time," replied Sheik, a little annoyed.

Navi let out a grunt of some sort.

"Okay you two," interrupted Link, "We don't need to be arguing the entire way, alright?"

"Fine," said Navi in a disappointed tone.

Sheik said nothing.

"I think it's time to ride Epona," said Link.

The two of them mounted Epona. Sheik was amazed by her strength. Link wasn't so surprised; he knew Epona was one in a million.

They took off into the sunset to the west. Link watched as the sun set over the tree line. The sun was their only indicator of where west was. They had to be sure to keep going in the same path or they could become lost.

They soon came out of sight of Hyrule Gate. Link knew if he looked south he would see the lights of Lon Lon Ranch. And sure enough there was the sparkle just over the ridge. Malon instantly came to his mind. He wondered if Ingo had ever found out she knew that Sir Ravin was alive. He had confidence she could keep it quiet.

The only thing lighting the field was the moon behind them. It was incredibly bright this night to their advantage. It casted a long shadow in front of them. The field looked very different with moonlight than it did with daylight. There was no color to anything. It almost seemed dangerous and evil to Link.

Link suddenly saw their shadow disappear. Everything had gotten darker. He looked behind him and saw a cloud had passed in front of the moon. He noticed Sheik doing the same. Link looked forward again. He saw the lights to Lon Lon Ranch in front of them.

_How did we turn south without me knowing?_

Link yanked Epona's reins to the right to make her run more northbound. He noticed they were facing another light on the horizon. Link looked a little more north and saw another light in the distance. He pulled back on Epona's reins and made her stop. He looked all around him; there were many lights on the horizon.

"What is going on," asked Navi?

"I've a bad feeling about this," said Sheik.

Link and Sheik could barely make out a horse neighing in the distance. It seemed to come from all around them. Link kept yanking Epona's reins to the left to see all the lights. He made one full circle and stopped Epona.

"This is black magic," said Sheik.

Link instantly drew his bow and arrow. Sheik pulled one out also.

"Link look," yelled Navi, "to the South."

Link whipped Epona around and faced south. He could barely make out a figure of a man on a giant steed in front of the light in the distance.

"It can't be," stated Sheik.

"...Ganondorf," said Link through his teeth.

He fitted an arrow on his bow and fired it at the dark figure in the distance. The figure remained stationary.

"I didn't see if it hit him or not," said Link as he squinted his eyes to see better.

"Link to the north also," Navi yelled.

Link looked north and saw the exact same thing he saw to the south. There was a man on his steed in the distance. Link then started looking all around him and noticed there was the same figure in each of the lights all around them.

_Link_

Link heard his name inside of his head. Link looked directly at the figure in front of him. He could feel the man returning his stare.

"Come and get me," he said to himself.

Just then all the horses around them neighed and stood on their hind legs, kicking with their front. As soon as their front feet landed they instantly took off towards the center of the circle they had formed around the travelers. He heard Sheik let loose a lot of arrows.

"Only one is the real Ganondorf," said Link, "Focus on finding out which one he is."

"Right," Sheik responded.

They both started shooting at the figures that were advancing towards them. As the horsemen got closer one by one they disappeared. They were getting narrowed down to the real Ganondorf by the second. It got to the point where there were two riders left.

"You get one and I'll get the other," yelled Sheik.

They both fired their bows instantaneously. Link's arrow hit the dark figure and it did not stop. Link looked to Sheik's target and saw it disappear. They both looked at each other and nodded. They knew this was their chance to kill Ganondorf.

The rider was very close now. They heard the rider unsheathe a blade over the heavy hoof steps of the horse. Link and Sheik were still on Epona and waiting for the rider to get closer. The figure finally reached them; they saw the rider raise his sword for a blow. Link and Sheik dived off of Epona just as the rider swung the sword at their heads. They both got on their feet in enough time to see the rider stop and turn his horse around to face them. Link drew his Mastersword and gripped it tight. He looked to his right and saw Sheik draw his sword also.

The horseman sheathed his sword to Link's surprise. He then pulled out a staff of some sort from a compartment on his steed. Link and Sheik still couldn't tell much about the rider; it was still too dark to see a lot.

The rider charged at the two warriors while holding the staff to his side. As the rider charged Link saw the man's eyes catch fire.

"Get ready," Link yelled to Sheik, knowing something was about to happen. Sheik drew a shield and prepared for the blow.

The rider drew closer and aimed on end of the staff at the two warriors. His eyes disappeared as beams of light shot out of his eye sockets. The staff's end started to glow. The rider flung the rod towards the two of them, and sent a ball of light screaming in their direction.

Link didn't know what to do, so he gripped his shield and held it in front of him. He really felt the blow from the attack. His shield intensely heated Link's shield, and he skidded across the grass from the impact. Link heard the rider coming to his right, so Link held up the burning hot shield to stop the inevitable blow the rider would make. The shield was burning his arm the entire time he held it up. He felt the bone breaking slam of the heavy staff that the rider swung around like it was weightless.

As soon as Link felt the blow he flung his shield away before it burned him. He saw Sheik take a strike at the rider's back but his sword just bounced of the rider's armor. Sheik lost grip on his sword and it flew off behind him. He immediately turned away to retrieve his weapon. The rider saw this and flung another energy ball at Sheik. Link saw this but didn't have a shield to block it with. Link jumped in front of it and swung at the ball of energy with his sword. The Mastersword sent it flying back towards the rider.

It was directly on target. The ball exploded as it struck the rider directly in the chest. The man flew off his horse and landed roughly on the ground. Link took this opportunity and rushed to the stunned horseman and planted the Mastersword in the man's chest.

Link stared at the sword while it was in the man's chest for a while, and then looked to his face. It was Ganondorf.

"Is it really him," came a voice from behind Link, but he couldn't make out who it was. He was too focused on the man's face.

"I think so," he replied to Sheik as he joined him at the body.

"He went down too easily for that to be him," said Sheik.

The man's chest started pulsating and a sound came from the man's mouth. Link, Sheik and Navi instantly withdrew from their position and stood. They realized the man was laughing. It became more evident the more he started laughing.

"You...are fools," he said, before he coughed up blood.

Link grabbed the handle of the Mastersword, which was still in the man's chest, and twisted it. The man winced in pain this time.

"Who are you," he asked?

"I am a mere phantom of what the true Ganondorf has in store for you, hero," said the man, through the obvious pain he was going through.

Link paused for a second.

"You are not Ganondorf," asked Link?

The body started pulsating again. Then laughter came out of the man's mouth.

"Do you really think the real Ganondorf would fall to you," asked the man, "I will admit you have become some warrior, but you are still no match for master."

Link pulled the sword out of the man's chest. The man gasped in pain as the blood shot from his wound. Link held the Mastersword high.

"I guess we'll find out if I am strong enough to kill Ganondorf soon enough," Link said, "I can only guarantee one thing."

"And...what...is that," said the man in pain.

"You won't be around to see it," said Link right before he swung his sword and cut the man's head clean off.

Link continued to stare at where the man's head used to be. He looked to Sheik and Navi. They were both staring at him.

"Lets get moving, we've already lost enough time," said Link as he sheathed the Mastersword and mounted Epona.

Sheik grabbed the reins of the horse the Ganondorf phantom was riding.

"Leave his horse," Link said without looking, "We won't lower ourselves into using Ganondorf's tools."

Sheik didn't say a word. He knew he owed Link his life, he figured he better listen to him. He hopped on Epona with Link.

Link kicked Epona's side. The rest of the journey was a quiet one.


End file.
